pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Walmsley
Tom Walmsley (born December 13, 1948) is a Canadian poet, playwright, novelist, and screenwriter. Life Born in Liverpool, England, Walmsley came to Canada with his family in 1952, and was raised in Oshawa, Ontario and Lorraine, Quebec. He dropped out of high school, and battled addictions as a young adult. In addition to his plays, Walmsley was the winner of the 1st Three-Day Novel Contest in 1979 for his novel Doctor Tin. He later published a sequel, Shades, and another unrelated novel, Kid Stuff. Walmsley wrote the screenplay for Jerry Ciccoritti's film Paris, France in 1993. Ciccoritti also later adapted Walmsley's play Blood into a film. Writing Walmsley's style of writing ranges from the naturalistic to the poetic and, at times, the absurd. He moves easily between dramatic and comedic, and some of his "darkest" work is treated with a cutting sense of humour. His most common themes include sex (both hetero- and homosexual, often involving sado-masochistic fetishes, adulterous affairs, and, in the case of Blood, incest), violence, addiction (to alcohol and heroin in particular), and God (from a Christian perspective). He rarely deals with politics directly, although he openly displays a distaste for middle-class morality. Publications Poetry *''Rabies''. Vancouver: Pulp Press, 1975. *''Lexington Hero''. Vancouver: Pulp Press, 1976. *''Sin''. Toronto: Lyricalmyrical Press, 2004. *''Honeymoon in Berlin''. Vancouver: Anvil Press, 2004. *''What Happened''. Toronto: BookThug, 2007. Plays *''The Workingman''. Vancouver: Pulp Press, 1976. *''The Jones Boy: A play in one act''. Vancouver: Pulp Press, 1978. *''Something Red''. Toronto: Virgo Press, 1980. *''3 Squares a Day'', 2006 *''Something Red / The Jones Boy''. Winnipeg, MB: Scirocco Drama, 2007. *''Blood''. Winnipeg, MB: Scirocco Drama, 2009. Novels *''Doctor Tin''. Vancouver: Pulp Press, 1979. ISBN 0-88978-254-7 *''Shades: The whole story of Doctor Tin''. Vancouver: Arsenal Pulp Press, 1992. ISBN 0-88978-254-7 *''Kid Stuff''. Vancouver: Arsenal Pulp Press, 2003. ISBN 1-55152-153-9 *''Dog Eat Rat''. Toronto: Mansfield Press, 2009. ISBN 978-1-894469-42-5 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Tom Walmsley, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 12, 2015. Plays produced *''The Workingman''. Vancouver: New Play Centre, 1975. *''The Jones Boy''. Toronto: Toronto Free Theatre, 1977. *''Something Red''. Vancouver: New Play Centre, 1978. *''White Boys''. Toronto: Tarragon Theatre, 1982. *''Getting Wrecked'' (with music by Michah Barnes). Toronto: Theatre Direct, 1984. *''Mr. Nice Guy'' (with Dolly Reisman). Toronto: Necessary Angel, 1985. *''Maxine''. Julia Sasso, 1995. *''Blood''. Toronto: Factory Theatre, 1995. *''Delirium''. Summerworks Performance Festival, 2006.Delirium, Toronto Theatre Database. Web, Apr. 12, 2015. *''3 Squares a Day''. Toronto: Theatre Passe Muraille, 2006. *''Descent''. Toronto: Theatre Passe Muraille, 2007. Screenplay *''Paris, France'' (VHS). New York: A-Pix Entertainment, 1994. Except where noted, play information courtesy Doolee.com.Tom Walmsley (1948-), Doollee.com. Web, Apr. 12, 2015. See also *List of Canadian poets *List of English-language playwrights References Notes External links ;Poems *Haiku by Tom Walmsley. *''What Happened?'' (book excerpt) ;Books *https://www.amazon.ca/s?i=stripbooks&rh=p_27%3ATom+Walmsley&ref=dp_byline_sr_book_1 Tom Walmsley] at Amazon.ca ;About *Walmsley, Thomas in the Canadian Encyclopedia *Tom Walmsley at the Canadian Theatre Encyclopedia Category:1948 births Category:Canadian dramatists and playwrights Category:Canadian novelists Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian screenwriters Category:Living people Category:English dramatists and playwrights Category:Novelists from Liverpool Category:Poets from Liverpool Category:People from Liverpool Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets